epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi vs Vegetables
Luigi vs Vegetables is the 2014 April Fools Special of Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons. It features the green plumber, Luigi, battling against the world's healthiest food, Vegetables. Cast and credits Zack (CMRB) as Luigi Matthew Thomas as Vegetables PaletteReviews as Mario Anthony Perry as Fruits Written by Matthew, PaletteReviews, Zack, WoodenHornets, and B-Lo Lorbes Edited by Matthew Battle mixed by Matthew Lyrics Epic Rap Battles of Creep- I mean Cartoons Luigi vs Vegetables Begin Luigi: SHROCK! the battle of the greens has BEGUUUUUUUUNNNNN So how about you get out of here and ride to the SUUUUUUNNN They call me Luigi, cause I'm gay for you Me vs healthy stuff? come on, get a clue No kids like vegetables, everyone knows that I’m gonna murder with my fucking green hat Kids are forced to eat you, but everyone plays my game The way you taste is just the same Vegetables: Look at this, I’m battling a fucking green dick What’s those noises you make? You gotta take a SHIIIIIIIIITTTTTT? I’m a number 1, which means you lost Even though I’m healthy, I’d rather eat sauce Hey Luigi, you look like linguini Are you jealous since you saw a girl in a bikini? I save children, you save peach, she is a bitch That gets kidnapped on the beach Mario: It’sa me mario, gonna take down this hoe My flow is more sick than Super Mario 64, bro Vegetables has a small penis, and he’s a dick I’m hungry for a vegetables picnic!!! I’m on the store, but this time you’ll be on the shelf Me rapping you is not safe for my health I mean, a vegetable? I prefer money I’m gonna beat you again, and beat you again honey! Fruits: I'm a fucking fruit, better then fruity loops I can make a better rap when i take a poop I'm a fruit, you're just gay I will kill you with my gaterade Everyone loves me, but Luigi is dead now I may not be snow but suck my snow plow!!! So now that the battle of greens and reds are over We would like to say go jump inside of a four leaf clover 'Yoshi:' Wow, I don’t mean to be a bad egg, but I gotta say Mario!!! It that really you? You’ve put on a crap load of weight! I was chilling peacefully on my island - you’ve messed with the wrong dino Take another step closer and I’ll headbutt you like a rhino! (Yoshi!) DK thinking he’d win he’s full of bananas Unless you wanna be knocked from the forest to savannahs! And I’m not gonna exclude these two paisanos Get off my back! This man’s gotta go! Know that you’re too fat to ride me around - go sit in a wagon As I head off and take the crown as the one true Super Dragon! 'Kermit:'https://fanmade-rap-battle-database.wikia.com/wiki/Kermit_vs_Pepe?action=edit&section=4 I barely heard your voice and I know why you hate speech Zip your fat Lip-tons, and tone down the normie screech It may be none of my business, but are you alright? Or are you feeling bad, man, with the Furie-ous alt-right! It’s Easy Being Green when presented with my flow And when I’m runnin’ the Show, I can just roll up the window The Constantine Truth’s that that Boi’s a bad may-may A joke beaten to death is the least rare Pepe! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES O- APRIL FOOLS MOTHER FUCKERS! Poll Who Won? Luigi & Mario Vegetables & Fruit Trivia *This is the first April Fools battle from the series. Karaoke Coming Soon! Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Zack (CMRB) Category:Matthew Thomas Category:PaletteReviews Category:Anthony Perry Category:Luigi Category:Mario Category:Fruits Category:Vegetables Category:Specials